thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
CIC Video Warning Screen
1980-1990 CIC Video Warning (1980).png CIC Video Warning (1984).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1986) (S4).png Warning: On a powder blue background appears a large white "WARNING" at the top and the CIC Video logo at the bottom. Between them is white warning text scrolling upward. Variants: *There is an early version without the chain on the "I" *Until 1986, the warning text does not scroll and the text is different. *Until 1987, the words "Not for sale or hire in Australia and New Zealand" is removed. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1991 CIC Video Warning (1988) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S4).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S5).png CIC Video Warning (1988) (S6).png Warning: On the same space background as the 1986-1991 CIC Video logo, "WARNING" fades in at the top in white. Below it, generic warning text (also in white) scrolls upward. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: None. 1991-1997 Standard Warnings CIC Video Warning (1992).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant).png Scrolling Variant 1 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S2).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S3).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 2) (S4).png Scrolling Variant 2 CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S1).png CIC Video Warning (1992) (Variant 3) (S2).png Warning: On a black/blue gradient background, we see the word "WARNING" and generic warning text in a white Time News Roman font. Variants: *At the end of tapes, the text is longer and everything scrolls upward. *Post-1994 releases use a plain different font called Helvetica. *The word "WARNING" may not be underlined. *Until 1994, it segues to the 1991 CIC Video logo. Could be seen on 1991 releases of Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes. FX/SFX: None in the regular version, the scrolling at the end of tapes. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on CIC Video releases of the era. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2001 Standard Warnings CIC Video Warning (1997).png CIC Video Warning (1997) (Variant 1).jpg Warning: On the same aurora background as the 1997-2000 CIC Video logo, we see the word "WARNING" and generic text in Russell Square font. Behind it is a faded "CIC" in its familiar font. At the end of the tapes, the longer warning text scrolls up with the faded CIC. When the text is already finished scrolling up, the background stays on for 2 seconds before it fades out. Variants: *On 1998-2000 DreamWorks releases technically under the CIC Video Label, the faded "CIC" was removed and the warning text has a darker shadow. In 2000, Paramount releases reused this variant. *At the end of DreamWorks tapes, the same warning text scrolls upwards, When the text is already finished scrolling up, the background fades out early. *At the end of 2000-2001 Paramount tapes, the same warning text scrolls upwards, When the text finished scrolling up, the background stays on for a split second. Cheesy Factor: On DreamWorks and 2000 Paramount releases, the background time length has shortened. Also at the end of DreamWorks tapes, the word "Copyright" in the scrolling warning text has been capitalized, at the end of Paramount tapes "copyright" isn't capitalized. FX/SFX: The aurora background. The scrolling text at the end of the tape. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1997-2000 CIC Video and DreamWorks releases and remained on international Paramount releases until 2001. Scare Factor: None. Category:International Warning Screens Category:Warning Screen Category:Viacom Category:Comcast Corporation